Root vegetables, such as potatoes, are used in almost every kind of food and from every nationality. They can be found at lunches, dinners, and even breakfasts. As a natural food, they are very healthy. Such root vegetables are a good source of potassium, iron, vitamin C, fiber, protein while containing no fat or cholesterol, and only a small amount of sodium. However, because they grow in the ground, they do suffer from the fact that they must be rigorously cleaned as the first part of their preparation. While cleaning a few root vegetables for dinner at home is not a big burden, it is a significant task for those who prepare many root vegetables in a restaurant, commercial, or institutional environment. Such a prep cook may spend hours cleaning hundreds of root vegetables while hunched over a sink in a position that can cause pain in the lower back. Additionally, the labor associated with such cleaning drives up the cost of food for everyone. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a large amount of root vegetables can be easily cleaned. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.